


An Old Mate

by TheAlterAlyce



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, Huntbastian friendship, Hunter is Felicity's ex-boyfriend, One Shot, Same Performer in Different Roles, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlterAlyce/pseuds/TheAlterAlyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen isn't the only Warbler that Felicity met (and was attracted to at some point) hehe<br/>Inspired from Arrow 3X05 "The Secret Life of Felicity Smoak"<br/>With a little plot twist<br/>:D</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Mate

“Felicity is never more than five feet from her phone.”

                “Should we be worried?” Roy asked. “I mean you did tell her to take the rest of the day off.”

Oliver ignored them instead he took out his phone and called a friend.

“ _Hello?”_

“How fast can you get to Starling?”

~()~

“I did what you wanted” Felicity said as Cooper reentered the room. “You don’t have to kill us.”

“Really?” Cooper drawled. He glanced at the computer screen. Then he grabbed Felicity’s chin. “Who would’ve thought, that I’d become the girl.”

“Hey!” Donna Smoak said from where she sat. “You want to wave that gun at me fine. But don’t you dare, threaten my daughter.”

Cooper put the gun down and stared at Donna with a smirk.

He chuckled darkly. “And here I thought you were all nails and hair.”

“I may not know a lot of these techy stuff, but I know that gun. Wouldn’t last ten seconds with my daughter.”

“Too bad, she doesn’t have ten seconds.” Cooper said pointing the gun back at Felicity’s face.

Suddenly there was a flash of red and yellow. The gun was out of Cooper’s hand and Felicity’s hand was out of it’s bounds.

“I don’t think so.”

Cooper studied the man in the red suit with an emblem of a lightning bolt.

“Ah, I’ve heard about you.” He drawled. “The scarlet speedster. I’ve heard about you.”

“I’m called the Flash, now.”

“Well, Flash.” Cooper said stepping forward. He left Felicity on her place in front of the computer, unaware that she was already unbound. “Let me tell you a story, I have best friend. He’s my best friend from my senior year. He was this awkward and gangly teen who sang and dance for our school’s glee club. But one thing’s for sure. I could tell him apart no matter what he is wearing.”

Cooper smirked. “Don’t you think I am right? Sebastian Smythe?”

“Barry?” Felicity asked confused.

“You changed, Hunter.”

“And you are still exactly the same.” Cooper said. “You never really think things through.”

Cooper pulled out another gun from his side and pointed it at his old friend. “I never thought, I’d be the guy, who’d kill his best friend.”

“I disagree.”

Cooper looked at both Barry and Oliver. He shook his head and smirked. “You’re always good, Felicity. So good, but so am I.”

Suddenly the lights opened, there were four motion censored machines guns with lazers intact.

“Motion censored.” Cooper said as lazers were pointed at both Barry and Oliver. “They can hit almost any target.”

Barry and Oliver took out the machines while Cooper pulled Felicity to her feet. Not knowing the commotion that is starting outside.

Cooper had one arm around her shoulders. And he whispered into her ear. “This is all your fault.”

He raised the gun slowly to her face and Felicity grabbed the gun off his fingers. She elbowed him hard on the stomach which caused him to let her go. She hit him around the face with the gun knocking him out.

Felicity untied her mom while Barry proceeded to tie his old classmate up.

~()~

“Are you okay?” Barry asked 

“I guess.” Felicity said. “Old lovers have a tendency to open old wounds.”

Barry chuckled.

“So,” Felicity said. “I can’t help think of this thing that Cooper said, about you singing and dancing. And Sebastian Smythe?”

Barry chuckled awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s a long story.”

“I’ve got time.”

**Author's Note:**

> OOKAY i hope you enjoyed that  
> :D  
> Random Thought: I wonder how people handle more than two accounts on a certain site. I was thinking of making an account bearing my penname and see where it goes from there ...


End file.
